ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1 (DuckTales 2017)
Season 1 of the 2017 version of DuckTales aired from August 12, 2017 to August 18, 2018. Broadcasting In the United States, the first season of the 2017 version of DuckTales aired over the course of the waning months of 2017 and then returned for the month of May 2018. It was broadcast on two separate Disney-branded networks. It launched on Disney XD in 2017, and then concluded its run on the Disney Channel starting from May 2018. However, in much of the rest of the world, it aired in its entirety on the local version of Disney XD — and it did not necessarily follow the same broadcast pattern that it had in America. For instance, Disney XD in Norway, Sweden and Denmark started broadcasting the second portion of season 1 episodes well in advance of the May 2018 release they had in the US. Production The episodes of the season where mainly written by a team of staff writers including series co-creator and co-producer Francisco Angones, Madison Bateman, Colleen Evanson, Christian Magalhaes and Bob Snow. Additional writers include Nate Federman, Ben Joseph, Noelle Stevenson, Rachel Vine, and series co-creator and executive producer Matt Youngberg, while notable additional crew members include line producer Suzanna Olson and production secretary Tony Campanella. The season one episodes were directed by John Aoshima, Matthew Humphreys, Tanner Johnson, Tom Owens, Dana Terrace, and Matt Youngberg. Sam Riegel served as dialogue director. Cast and characters Main Cast * David Tennant (20 episodes) as Scrooge McDuck. Also voiced Hat Pirate. * Danny Pudi (21 episodes) as Huey Duck. Also voiced Pirate 1. * Ben Schwartz (22 episodes) as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan (21 episodes) as Louie Duck. Also voiced Mummy, Bro-y Dude, Bro 3, and Pirate 2 * Kate Micucci (19 episodes) as Webbigail Vanderquack. Also voiced Mummy. * Beck Bennett (16 episodes) as Launchpad McQuack. Also voiced Aquarioon Announcer and Jr. Woodchuck 2. * Toks Olagundoye (10 episodes) as Mrs. Beakley. Also voiced Server. * Tony Anselmo (10 episodes) as Donald Duck Recurring/Guest Cast * Keith Ferguson (13 episodes) as Flintheart Glomgold, Johnny and Randy, Peghook, Tiger, Megavolt, Ugly Mug, Pirate Intern, Bro 2, Fisherman, Usher, Security Guard, General Store Owner, Duck Waiter, Auctioneer, Diego, Twin #1 and News Announcer * Eric Bauza (7 episodes) as Beagle Boys (including Bigtime Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Botched Job Beagle, Bungle Beagle, Bottle Beagle, Black Arts Beagle and several unnamned Beagles), Tailor, Dealer, Announcer, Random Employees and Security Guard * Kimiko Glenn (5 episodes) as Lena * Josh Brener (4 episodes) as Mark Beaks * Jim Rash (4 episodes) as Gyro Gearloose and Bulby * Catherine Tate (4 episodes) as Magica De Spell * Kari Wahlgren (4 episodes) as Roxanne Featherly, Bank Manager and Intercom * Jennifer Hale (3 episodes) as Gabby McStabberson, Heiress, Padisco Dealer, Wheel Attendant and Duck Mom * Margo Martindale (3 episodes) as Ma Beagle * Lin-Manuel Miranda (3 episodes) as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * Sam Riegel (3 episodes) as Slash, Stinky Boot, No-Name the Nameless Parrot, Two-Toed Jack and Gavin * Fred Tatasciore (3 episodes) as Red Terra-firmian, Charybdis, Ligeia, Theatre Manager, Mummy, Theatre Manager Salesperson * Corey Burton (2 episodes) as Ludwig Von Drake, B.U.D.D.Y., and The Liquidator * Jim Cummings (2 episodes) as Jim Starling * Marc Evan Jackson (2 episodes) as Bentley Buzzard and Bradford Buzzard * Jason Marsden (2 episodes) as Hack, GPS, Babysitter, Manager, Funso and Host * Cree Summer (2 episodes) as Pink Terra-firmian, Amunet and Mummies * Paul F. Tompkins (2 episodes) as Gladstone Gander * Carlos Alazraqui (1 episode) as Salesman, Tourist and Hot Tubber * Robin Atkin Downes (1 episode) as Falcon Graves * Michael Bell (1 episode) as Quackerjack * Susanne Blakeslee (1 episode) as Mrs. Quackfaster, Secretary and Lock Pick Lady * Paget Brewster (1 episode) as Della Duck * Kimberly D. Brooks (1 episode) as Peg Leg Meg, Hardtack Hattie and One-Eyed Linda * Jaime Camil (1 episode) as Don Karnage * Don Cheadle (1 episode) as Donald Duck (Barksian Modulator) * Michael Chiklis (1 episode) as Zeus * Chris Diamantopoulos (1 episode) as Storkules * John Gemberling (1 episode) as Doofus Drake * Allison Janney (1 episode) as Goldie O'Gilt * Ashley Jensen (1 episode) as Downy McDuck * David Kaye (1 episode) as Duckworth * Selenis Leyva (1 episode) as Officer Cabrera * Andrea Libman (1 episode) as Bramble * Yuri Lowenthal (1 episode) as Butler, DT-87 and Jr. Woodchuck 1 * Graham McTavish (1 episode) as Fergus McDuck * Tara Platt (1 episode) as Maid and Jr. Woodchuck 3 * Jenna Lea Rosen (1 episode, uncredited) as Ligeia's singing voice * Tara Strong (1 episode) as Briar * Nia Vardalos (1 episode) as Selene * April Winchell (1 episode) as Black Heron * B.D. Wong (1 episode) as Toad Liu Hai * Keone Young (1 episode) as Game Voice and Delivery Man * Bassem Youssef (1 episode) as Sabaf and Toth-Ra Episodes The 2017 episodes aired on Disney XD and the 2018 episodes aired on Disney Channel. Notes Category:Seasons (2017)